Mako's Question
by falls for cartoons
Summary: *I totally painted the cover fyi. Feel free to be jealous. ; Just kidding. I thought it tuned out pretty good though. : - Three years after the end of season one Mako and Korra are still together, but that doesn't mean they don't have challenges. Insecurities about herself and Mako's unexpected absence lead to tension between the couple. Will they be able to work it ou?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay me! This is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it. :) Ive got more to come so stay tuned and please review and/or send me ideas of stuff you want to hear. Thanks for checking me out. You guys are awesome!**

**I don't own. ;(  
**

Korra and Mako sat alone together on the beach of air temple island, watching the sun go down behind the silhouette of Republic City. Korra was nestled comfortably in Mako's lap. "Mako?" she asked as she traced her fingers over his calloused knuckles.

"Hmm?"

"How long have we been together?"

"Three years," he answered without hesitation.

Korra looked puzzled, "Only three years?"

Mako smiled at her lovingly, "Just think of all the years we have to go."

Korra grinned at him wickedly, "Oh? What makes you so sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Bolin has been such a great friend to me..."

"Ha ha." Mako tried to hold back a smile, "Very funny."

"I thought it was," she winked at him.

They froze for a moment staring into each other's eyes. Mako cleared his throat, "Speaking of spending time together..."

"Yes?" Korra responded.

He laughed, "Would you consider going out with me this Thursday?"

"Hmmm..." she mused, "That depends on what we plan on doing."

"_That, _my dear, is a surprise."

"Well in that case," she teased, "I think I have plans."

Mako played along, "With who?"

"Well there's this one super hot fire bender who's been begging me to go out with him for three years! Now that wouldn't be kind of me to turn him down, would it?" She smiled widely, making her ice blue eyes sparkle, "I just don't think I have it in me to..."

Mako silenced her with a kiss.

"I guess he'll just have to wait," She whispered against his lips.

- Thursday -

Korra was frustrated. _Three days._ Mako hadn't talked to her for three days. She had thought that they'd been growing closer the past few months, but she must have been mistaken for him to not say anything about his absence. He told her all of his plans in the past, even if it was just to go visit Bolin on the mainland for a few hours. Yet suddenly she doesn't hear from him for three days? Where had he been? Did he change his mind about her? She knew that they'd booth agreed that they wouldn't be together until after they got married, if they ever did. Was it possible that he'd gotten tired of waiting and moved on to someone who didnt mind? The thought stewed in her mind as she walked into her room to get ready for her date.

Korra looked at herself in the mirror. _Am I pretty?_ She wondered to herself. She contemplated her hair, tied up in the same three ponytails as usual. She tried taking the ponytails out, but the hair just fell in her face, making her frustrated until she finally just redid her hair the way it was before. "If Mako doesnt like it then that's his problem," she spat at the mirror. She pulled a clean outfit out of the closet and yanked the shirt over her head. She scowled at the mirror and started talking to it, "Deal with it!" She threw a spiteful punch in the direction of the vanity, causing flames to erupt in mid-air. She slammed the door behind her with a burst of wind.

She walked down the stairs to find Mako on the couch talking politely to Tenzin who had a stupid smile on his face that looked like he'd just one the lottery.

"Oh hey Tenzin," she grumbled, "Sorry to keep you waiting Mako."

Tenzin grunted, "Who spat in your dumplings?"

Korra stuck her tongue out at him. "Dont wait up Tenzin."

"I wasnt planning on it Korra."

She scowled at him. "Lets go Mako," she said, pulling him up from his seat on the couch.

"Alright?" Mako shurgged at Tenzin and exchanged a look with him on his way out the front door.

- Later -

"Is everything alright Korra?" Mako asked as he helped her off the ferry, "You seem kinda..."

"Kinda what Mako?" she interjected, "Is there something wrong with me?" she dropped his hand and crossed her arms, turning away from him.

"No Korra! Thats not what I meant at all!" He stepped around her and held her head gently between his hands, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "Hey..."

She tried to turn away, but not before Mako noticed the tear that had slipped out of her eye and was sliding slowly down her cheek. "Hey, honey, what is it?" he wiped the tear gently off her face.

"Its nothing," she attempted to lie.

"Come on Beautiful, you know I know you better than that."

"Don't call me that! You know its not true!"

Mako reared back like he'd been slapped in the face, "Where'd that come from? You're the most beautiful girl I know!"

Korra scoffed, "You must have forgotten about Asami pretty easily then! How long has it been since you've seen her? Were you with her last night?" It took Korra a minute to realize that she had fire balls dancing in her palms, itching to be thrown at her boyfriend.

"Korra, where is this..."

"Then where were you?" she shouted, causing others to look their way. "Or should I say, who were you_ with?"_

"KORRA!" Mako shouted and grabbed her wrists, pulling her towards him. "How could you even _think _that?" he crushed her to his chest. "Korra?"

Korra grabbed a fistful of his scarf and cried against his shoulder. They stood together for a few moments crying together before Korra looked up at him and spoke softly, "So you weren't with Asami?"

"Korra," he paused and sighed, "I haven't felt like that about Asami... ever."

"But I thought..."

"Listen Korra," he said, patiently for once, "Do you remember when we first met?"

This brought a smile to Korra's lips and she nodded, "You mean when you were a total jerk?"

Mako ran his hand down his face. "Uh... Yeah. I was a big fat jerk and we both know it."

"Yeah you big jerk," Korra slugged him playfully in the shoulder and they sat down on the grass surrounding the ferry docks.

"Seriously Korra!" said the irritated Mako, "I was! I met you and I was judgmental and rude. I started falling in love with you when I saw you watch our pro-bending match. It was like you'd seen the sun for the first time and it was so completely _you. _I was going to apologize and beg you to forgive me but then I found out you were the avatar and my pride got in the way. I was so sure that you hated me for how I'd treated you. I was angry. Angry at Bolin for bringing you there to begin with, and angry at you for coming, but mostly angry with myself for ruining my chances with you."

Korra watched him recount the story and her heart softened. "Mako..."

"I'm not done yet," he brushed a kiss on her forehead and she laid down on the grass with her head in his lap, "Korra, I kept being a jerk to you and..." he punched the ground in frustration, "It still makes me sick now to think of how I reacted to the situation. I met Asami and I started dating her mostly as a distraction from you."

"Not to make me Jealous?" she looked at him skeptically.

"That too." he smiled, "The thought definitely crossed my mind. I really did like her, but, she just wasn't you.

They shared a moment staring into each others' eyes. Mako leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Korra sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Ok," she teased, but only slightly, "We've established that you weren't with Asami. So where were you?"

With that Mako got nervous, "Uh... nowhere."

"Mako!" unruly tears pooled in her eyes, "Why can't you tell me? How bad could it be?"

He bucked up and grabbed both of her hands in his and held them to his chest, "Avatar Korra, do you trust me?"

She starred into his his eyes for a minute then turned away, "Yes."

He kissed her sweetly, "I promise that you will find out soon ok?"

"Alright." she said, getting to her feet and offering him her hand, "Lets get on with this date, shall we?"

**What'd you guys think? Let me know! I'll try to keep them coming. :D**

**Thanks a million! You guys rock!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys Ive been out of town. :/ Im leaving again tomorrow and wont be back til saturday I'll try to post more when I get back. :)**

**I dont own avatar. :( too bad. Then I would own Mako and he would be all mine! Mwahahaha  
**

"Where are you taking me?" Korra laughed. Mako was leading her along with a blind fold over her eyes. Unfortunately, he was smart enough to make her keep her boots on to prevent her form seeing with earth-bending.

"We're almost there," he spoke close to her ear, his lips brushing against them lightly.

They had already gone to dinner at her favorite noodle shop in the city. Mako had even had the insight enough to call ahead and order her favorite dish so that it was ready for them to take to their spot in a nearby park, they laughed together and enjoyed their meal. _This isn't like Mako at _all_! _ She thought to herself, but quickly shrugged it off. They brought extra food for the hobo who joined them on their little picnic. They left the park after a few hours and Mako had made Korra to wear a blindfold as they traveled to their next destination.

He held her elbow as they stepped off an elevator onto a platform and Korra gasped. She ripped the blindfold off and looked straight at Mako, "I knew you'd recognize this place, vision or not. Now put these on." He stood in front of her, dressed in his pro-bending pads, holding hers out to her.

"Why, so I can take you down in a one-on-one?" she teased.

"You wish. Pick your poison, Avatar."

"Air."

He crooked an eyebrow at her, "Is that legal?"

"It's not illegal." she said, hands on her hips.

He shrugged and threw the first punch, sending a fireball straight towards her. She squatted down, dodging the flames easily. She spun around, coming up and throwing two fists out in front of her, a gust of wind erupted, which Mako jumped into and let it carry him into a back flip.

"Nice move, Mr. Hat-trick." She winked at him and spun a whirlwind which deposited her right at his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her lips up to his waiting ones.

Just before their lips met, she threw a burst of wind at him which blew him off the back of the court. She doubled over laughing and collapsed on the floor in a heap. As Mako made his way up the elevator she struggled to catch her breath, "I... got you... so _good!_" He sloshed his way onto the platform, making his way straight toward Korra. She had a dopey smile on her face and he looked as if he were about to murder something. "Korra!" she fought to hold back a laugh, failing miserably. "Ive got something to say to you!" he growled at her.

He stomped up to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to a bench and set her down on it. Without letting go of her hand he knelt down in front of her and grabbed her other hand. "Korra, we've been through a lot together and you have always been by my side. My life has changed so much since I met you and I can't imagine it without you."

"Mako, I..." Tears were gathering in Korra's eyes and she squeezed his hand.

"Let me finish," he said kindly, "You drive me crazy and I know there are times when I'm the last person you want to see." His voice caught, "But Korra, you are the most incredible woman I'll ever meet and I love you with all my heart. I'd be crazy if I didn't beg you to become my wife. Korra, weather you're a water bender, the avatar, or just a water tribe girl who grew up in the south pole, I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Korra fell forward and threw her hands around his neck. She started sobbing into his beloved scarf. "Of course Mako." She pulled back and smiled, "I told you we were meant to be together."

He crushed her smiling lips with his and they were surrounded by a circle of fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. :( life has just been so crazy and I haven't had the opportunity to update in ages. I've decided that I'm gonna finish up these stories and then just do a bunch of really long one shots because I just don't know when I'll have time to update an thats not fair to you guys. I don't know how you guys do it when you update everyday. I admire you guys that manage it. If you guys haven't read Overslept by mako's eyebrows go check it out because she did a fantastic job and I LOOVE irosami. :) seriously best original ship ever! Haha I'm talking like a fanfic writer. :) I'm really new at this so bear with me. :) please review and I'll try my hardest to update :D**

**I don't own anything. :/**

"So..." Korra said, "Now can you tell me where you've been the last few days?"

He shot her a look, "Nice try,"

"Mako!" she looked down at their joined hands, and the glittering diamond resting on her finger, "why not?"

"Because it's a surprise,"

"Fair enough," she gave in, "But when do I get to know about the surprise?"

"Soon," he smiled at her, "Now would you mind,"

She laughed. "I was wondering when you'd ask." she flicked her wrist and the water in his hair and clothes sloshed around their ankles. She turned to him and smiled, and he thanked her with a peck on the lips.

"Lets get back to the island and tell everyone."

"Korra, Mako where have you been all night? Daddy took us for a ride on the sky bison and he told it would be the last one for a while because Oogi's mate is gonna have babies and he told us that we would get to pick them out! Did you know that sky bison can have up to ten pups at once? Crazy huh? But dad said that this one is only having three because it's her first." Ikki managed to say in one breath. Meelo had his arms and legs wrapped around Mako's ankle and he kept banging his head against his knee. Korra simply laughed and tried to help pry the child off her fiancé.

"That's great news Ikki! I'm just scared to see how Meelo is at flying a bison. Let's just hope he doesn't run into Aang's memorial."

Jinorra shook her head wisely, "That wouldn't happen. A sky bison wouldn't let their master get harmed like that."

"It would if it's personality is anything like Meelo's," Korra mumbled under her breath.

"What's that Korra?"

She sighed, "Nothing."

"Where's Tenzin?" Mako asked.

"Oh he's inside with..." Ikki started but Mako dived to catch her and cover her mouth before she could finish. Korra had never seen him move so fast.

"What are you hiding?" she chuckled. She started in toward the temple and Mako ran to catch up, grabbing her hand.

Korra looked at Mako nervously before pushing in the door to the temple. When she saw who was standing on the other side her jaw dropped and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Mom, Dad."

**REVIEW! 3 you guys! **


End file.
